


Tension

by ladygutterbaby



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygutterbaby/pseuds/ladygutterbaby
Summary: Psyche is tired of Eros and his obliviousness. She decides to take things into her own hands and even the score while relieving a little... tension.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Tension

Eros’s arms tightened around my waist as we soared through the sky, just above the mortal lands. We were close enough I could make out the tops of buildings and the specks of people, but far away enough they couldn’t make out a god and nymph hovering in the air. His hand moved lower down my waist, almost to my hip, my heart sank when I realized he was just adjusting his grip.

“We’re almost there,” he murmured in my ear, his mouth close enough to cause the hair on my neck to stand up.

I nodded absently, hiding the disappointment in my face.

We touched down on the outskirts of town just as the sun hung above the horizon, preparing for its descent behind the mountains. The sky was already changing colors – magenta mottled with orange clouds – and it would have been breathtaking, if I wasn’t in such a foul mood.

“Are you okay?” Eros seemed to sense my mood. He peered curiously over at me as he pulled off his shirt, revealing a chest full of firm, chiseled muscles. My eyes drifted down to the perfect v-shape that pointed down, to his best feature.

My throat tightened. “I thought you weren’t going into town?” I said, a little too harshly.

He pulled a robe over his head and the muscles disappeared. Now I was in an even sour mood.

“I’m not.”

“Then why are you changing?”

He flashed a smile, his white teeth gleaming. “You know what they say, when in Rome. Plus I love the breeze between the knees.”

Despite myself, I chuckled at his lame joke. He grinned wider as he shook his hips back and forth, demonstrating how perfect the airflow really was.

*

We sat next to each other on a blanket he had pulled from his bag, watching the city as it winded down for the night. I shivered against the brisk night air, but when he offered me his jacket, I pushed it away, muttering I was fine.

I shivered again.

“Why are you in such a rotten mood?” He scooted closer and I could feel the warmth radiating off his body. He always ran warm. I was grateful he didn’t wrap an arm around my shoulder, I probably would have yanked it off before he could touch my skin.

I shrugged. “Probably because you dragged me to the mortal realm, to freeze my ass off and stare at nothing.”

 _“So you are cold,”_ he purred. “I didn’t bring you out here for nothing, I brought you out to see this.” He shoved a pair of binoculars in my face. I held them against my eyes, peering through the magnifying lenses.

“I don’t see anything except an old couple standing together in their kitchen.” They weren’t actually _standing,_ they were swaying. The old woman rested her head on the man’s shoulder as they fully embraced, rocking back and forth to music that they could only hear in their hearts. A song I hadn’t heard in a long time. A small smile played on my lips. “Did you do that?”

“Aren’t they the sweetest?” he crooned, beaming with pride in the direction of the couples’ house. “They were each other’s firsts, separated by war. When I learned they still pined for each other, even after all this time, I knew I had to reunite them.”

I was quiet for a moment as I processed his words. The sole purpose of his powers, of attracting mortals to each other, was for reproduction. I remember Aphrodite lecturing me about it my first day as a nymph. Reuniting this couple meant Eros went against his sole purpose as a god. He did it for the sole purpose of _love._ “I didn’t know you were so sentimental.” My words came out flat, hollow.

I wanted to be happy for this couple, proud of Eros, but all I felt was emptiness in the space where my heart used to be.

Eros turned to me, his warm eyes searching. “You never answered my question: why are you in such a bad mood?”

I set the binoculars down. “I’m not in a bad mood –” Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my body and pushed me to the ground, his hands resting firmly on my shoulders. I glared at his face that hovered above mine. An evil feline grin appeared on his lips, as if he had just caught a mouse in his paws.

_“Get. Off.”_

He ran a finger along the bottom of my chin, arching up towards my cheek. “Is it because you haven’t had sex in a while?” His voice was different; it was thick and heavy. I bit down on my lower lip to stifle the moan building in my throat. Even the touch of his finger made me weak. I hated how easily he still affected me. “I can tell, you know,” he continued, dragging a finger down my neck, “when you’ve had sex, and you haven’t had it for a very, very, _very_ long time…”

I shuddered involuntarily as the finger dragged lower until it reached the soft swell of my breast. It lingered just above my nipple, where it circled lazily, just barely brushing the sensitive skin beneath my shirt.

 _“I could help release all this tension,”_ he whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine like electricity. I groaned internally at the warmth already pooling between my legs. Gods, could he sense that too? The area between my legs pulsed in response, aching for him to do more. Touch more skin.

“Or I could set you up with someone else,” he said, softly pinching my hard nipple.

“I don’t want someone else,” I whispered into his mouth. His lips brushed against mine but pulled away before they fully locked. He was teasing me, I realized.

“Then who do you want?”

“It’s not a matter of who, but _what,”_ I murmured darkly as I nipped his earlobe before licking the space behind his ear. He released a groan, his cock bobbing up. It was an old move I had learned when we were dating. If he wanted to play games; I had an arsenal of tricks prepared to bring him to his knees.

He took the bait and lifted my hips, yanking my shorts off with one swift motion. He spread my legs apart and stared down at the feast that laid before him. My thong was already drenched. He dragged a finger across the thin lacy fabric until he reached the apex. His deft fingers started rubbing, slow first but picking up speed.

_Oh, how I’ve missed those fingers._

It took everything in me to stifle the moan growing stronger in my throat. The pit of my stomach ached, the climax already building. Gods, it had been a while.

I ignored the building ache away and stared at him with a “that’s-all-you-got” look. He yanked the thong aside and pumped two fingers inside, back and forth, as he worked my clit with his other hand.

My hips betrayed me as they bent up towards him, begging for more. He answered their call by placing his lips on the center of me, dragging a tongue up and down the wetness. He sucked and licked my clit as his fingers resumed fucking me.

I felt the climax building again and knew I had to act fast.

I pushed a knee against his chest and he stopped, giving me a confused look. He could feel the skin tightening around his fingers, preparing for the release.

“Let me show you how it’s done,” I said, pulling myself up to my knees. I pushed him to the ground and yanked up the skirt of his robe. His dick pushed against the material of his boxer briefs, already at full attention.

I carefully and slowly pulled down his underwear, working agonizingly slow; I remembered how much he loved a show. His dick sprung out and my eyes widened; I had forgotten how big he really was.

With my eyes locked on his, I pushed my braid over my shoulder and bent down. I slurped up the wetness that was already forming at his tip and opened my mouth wider, ready to receive. But instead of placing the entire head in my mouth, I surprised him by going for the balls.

He moaned as I licked the soft skin, my tongue working the area near his taint that always made him weak in the knees. Finally, I placed my mouth on the soft velvety skin of his cock and slowly worked my mouth up and down, almost gagging on his girth as it touched the back of my throat.

 _“Oh, Psyche,”_ he moaned as his cock hardened more between my smiling lips. He didn't even notice he called me by the wrong name, by his "ex-girlfriend's" name. I gripped his balls in my hand, slowly working the soft textured skin.

His balls tightened in my palm. I knew he was close.

 _“Where do you want to cum?”_ I said, pulling away long enough to stare up at him through my dark lashes. I knew the answer would be my breasts, but I didn’t want to spoil the game by giving away too much too early.

His mouth hung open. No one had made him reach climax so quickly, except for well, _Psyche_. “What are you?”

I mimicked his feline smile. “Your worst nightmare.”

He grunted in frustration and pushed me to the ground; this time I didn’t fight him. He grabbed my legs, his hands gripping my ass, and pulled me close. Instead of me, he stared at my bare vagina, swollen and pulsing for him like a heartbeat. His mouth was practically watering.

 _“No,”_ he said in hushed tones, his fierce eyes meeting mine. _“You are a witch. A demon. And I must punish you the only way I know how.”_

I almost squealed with delight as he grabbed his dick and angled it towards me, slowly entering me.

“Gods, you are so tight,” he moaned. He slowly inched in until he reached halfway, before pulling back, not wanting to hurt me with the fullness of his girth. I clamped my fingers into his skin, pulling him closer. It burned, but the ache I felt for him hurt worse, and if I didn’t have him – all of him – I would cease to exist. “Ampelus, are you sure?”

“I thought you were the God of Love?” I panted, dragging my nails against his back, edging him closer. “I thought you liked to _fuck?”_

The frenzy, the pure hunger he had been holding back was finally released. His grip tightened around me as he thrust into me, slamming his full length into me. I released the moan I had been holding back, and the sound only encouraged him to work faster. Harder. I screamed out in pain, quickly followed by pure pleasure. I had forgotten how good this truly felt, being completely sheathed by him. My body tightened around him as the deep ache slowly climbed, reaching the crest. We both screamed with pleasure as we climaxed simultaneously, and I’m sure the whole village could hear us, but I didn’t care.

He collapsed on top of me, glistening with sweat. His heart still hammering in his chest. He planted a kiss, soft and sweet, on my lips as he unsheathed his cock, now limp and dripping with seed.

 _“How was that?”_ he asked, a smug look on his face.

“It was okay,” I said, once my breathing slowed. I bit back the joy that swelled in my chest, silently thanking the Fates. Eros watched me carefully, as a curious expression crossed his face. Recognition dawned for a moment but faded just as quickly.

The God of Love was so oblivious. 


End file.
